ManeRiOmkirKhamnin's Second Annual Hunger Games
I have returned, and therefor have resumed by Hunger Games Series. The Second games is a continuity of my first games, meaning that no past tributes can be submitted again. Districts 0-14 and the Capitol will be used. Introduction Athena could be seen sitting in her chair, creating the Arena for the upcoming games. From behind, the President approached her. "These games better be more entertaining. The last games wouldn't keep anyone interested. If you don't want to end up like the last Gamemaker, you better make it good." He said, and then walked slowly out of the room. Athena closed her eyes hard, thinking for several minutes. She already had the base arena set up, it would be one all Biome, a Desert. She also had many menacing mutts, how else could she make it bloody? She sat on the chair, tapping the desk in front of her. Perhaps if the President is mad at not many deaths, she would just have to punish those Districts...she then smiled as she began her work. She redesigned the Mutts to attack certain districts based on their number of kills last games. She leaned back, laughing a little as she looked at her new Mutts. The Twist Due to the low amount of kills last games, the capitol has decided to make them a little more interesting. The Districts that did not kill any other tributes last games will receive a penalty, and the ones who did will receive a reward. Any District with lower than 2 kills will receive the Penalty. The Penalty One part of the Penalty is that at the start of the games, glass walls will section off tributes like pieces of pie. Two tributes will be put within in the same walls, and cannot leave until one of them dies. Once one of the two tributes die, they will be able to leave their glass cage. The second part of the penalty is that the mutts are more likely to target the districts that did not kill, then the ones that did kill last games. The following districts receive this penalty: District 3 District 6 District 7 District 10 District 13 District 14 District 1 District 4 District 5 District 8 The Reward One part of the Reward is that at the start of the games, while the other tributes have to face off on 1v1s, they are safe and simply wait till the others are done, and when the first death occurs, they can leave. The Second part of the Reward is that they automatically are given a knife while on their stand waiting, and they also are less likely to be attacked by Mutts. The following districts receive this reward: The Capitol District 0 District 2 District 9 District 11 District 12 Rules # You can submit ''Three ''total tributes. # All tributes must have included when you submit them(or just link me): Name, age, gender, district, weapons and token, fears and weaknesses, as well as strengths. # I love reading characters, and if I like yours more, there is more of a chance you will win. # If you want your tributes to live, give advice or just anything will help them, it will show you are still reading! If a user does not show they are still reading by commenting within two weeks(without a notice of absence) there is a chance your tributes may be killed off. # Please, no trolls or unfinished Tributes, this is a Trilogy that will go on for many more stories and games, so I need good, finished characters. # Please include a Lunaii picture of your tribute. If you CANNOT make a Lunaii, tell me. # Only districts 0-14 and the Capitol. # No using tributes from my past games, they are PERMANENTLY dead in my universe. Tributes Since I have a little more experience, I will try to do everything. This includes post-games, pre-games and everything. Sponsors Each tribute gets 300 sponsoring dollars at the beginning of the games. Ways to get more Kill someone - 30 dollars Assist someone in killing - 15 dollars Surviving for another day - 10 dollars Surviving the Bloodbath - 30 Dollars These are the items you can buy 10 Throwing Knives: 35 Dollars Dagger: 20 Dollars Quiver of 30 Arrows: 60 Dollars 19 Crossbow Bolts: 40 Dollars Cleaver: 80 Dollars Sickle: 80 Dollars Apple: 25 Dollars Orange: 25 Dollars Bottled Water: 30 Dollars Bottled Juice: 35 Dollars Sandwich: 40 Dollars Bread: 40 Dollars Milk: 45 Dollars Map: 110 Dollars Compass: 130 Dollars Poison Cure: 150 Dollars Rope: 90 Dollars Short Sword: 100 Dollars Sword: 130 Dollars Machete: 100 Dollars 2 Javelins: 140 Dollars Boomerang: 50 Dollars Axe: 80 Dollars Spear: 100 Dollars Bow: 140 Dollars Chocolate: 60 Dollars Sausage: 30 Dollars Beef: 50 Dollars Painkillers: 70 Dollars Poison: 80 Dollars Flashlight: 20 Dollars 2 Snares: 150 Dollars Scythe: 120 Dollars Trident: 90 Dollars Battleaxe: 100 Dollars Katana 120 Dollars Whip: 80 Dollars Crossbow: 150 Dollars Gallon Water: 70 Dollars Instant Death Poison: 200 Dollars Body Armour: 180 Dollars Tent: 170 Dollars Please comment what and who you want to send - Only tribute owners can send sponsors. Alliances If you want to create a custom alliance, fill out the form below. MUST HAVE AT LEAST TWO MEMBERS. Name: Alliance Leader: Members: Goal(Ex: Careers hunt all the games, some alliances hide.): Current Alliances 'Careers: ' 'Anti-Careers: ' 'Loners: ' Line Through = Dead The Arena Mutts Preview of Some Mutts Tributes The Reaping Category:Hunger Games Category:ManeRiOmkirKhamnin